


Theirs.

by AeeDee



Series: The First 20 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Dominance, Gender Dysphoria, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for the <a href="http://justice-kink.livejournal.com/">YJ kink meme</a>, asking for a cuntboy!Wally.  For the sake of realism, I'm portraying Wally as intersex, with some creative liberty.</p><p>Shameless smut. Please check the tags for potential triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs.

It was their secret; the man’s lips pressed against his neck, he can feel his breath hot and heavy, his rough tongue as he licks his sensitive skin. The grazing of his teeth as he chews gently, gently, teasing as his hands roam his body, crawling further and further down with every thrust of his groin against his. The man’s hard cock, straining, pressing against him, hot skin against hot skin, the delicate tease of pre-cum and heat.

In the beginning, it was, “You haven’t told anyone else, have you?” and Wally would shake his head. And today the language has changed, they’ve moved on, “You won’t tell anyone else, will you,” as the man pushes his fingers—two, it feels like two—inside him.

Wally had a secret. When other boys noticed a change in their bodies, and had to worry about morning wood and sweating and body hair, he was getting his first period.

He was horrified; he’d always known he wasn’t normal, always known his parts down there were not what they should be. Always known he was a freak. But when he got his first period, the blood in his underwear was the traumatizing reminder that he would never be like the other boys. Never, never…

When he complained to Barry and told him, shaking and trying not to cry as the words came out broken and fragile, the man had put an arm around him, and told him it was okay. Held Wally against him, and kissed him on the mouth with a murmur, “You’re gonna be okay.” And over the next weekend, when Wally’s parents were away for the evening, that became the first time they made love, with kisses and reassurances like, _You’re perfect the way you are_ , as he entered him gently, gently, slowly.

Barry hadn’t been that gentle in a while. Not since Wally’s cunt became more accustomed to his size, not as it learned to stretch and adjust with a bit less pain. There was no tearing anymore, and little strain. Wally had been fucked so many times that he couldn’t remember them all. This ritual between them was as regular and predictable as the rest of his life.

It happens a few times a week. He comes home from school. Greets his parents, spends around an hour with them as he eats a quick meal before his eventual dinner in the evening. Barry stops by the house, catches up with the family for around half an hour to forty-five minutes. He then says he’s going to help Wally with his homework. He’d become a tutor for a difficult science course; a fact that was true, but they’d really only study for a few minutes, long enough to make sure Wally wouldn’t fail his class.

And from where they sat on the bed, after those few minutes Wally would shove the book aside and open his arms as Barry climbed on top of him.

When they had sex, they moved so fast they didn’t have to worry about being overheard; not much, anyway. Only spare sounds, distorted and not entirely coherent would sneak out. When they had sex, time slowed down.

Barry’s pushing those fingers—yes, it’s definitely two—inside him, smooth but dry skin inside his cum-slicked entrance, and the friction is painful for a brief moment in time, the initial few thrusts before he soaks the man’s fingers right through. And they’re wet and making a disgusting slick, slick sound as he pushes up and out, up and out, back and forth, back and forth, teasing with the slow-building pressure, teasing with a subtle bumping against his clit, teasing as he approaches his g-spot and making him bite his lip as he pushes a little harder, rubbing a little faster, _slick, slick,_ as he’s back to licking his neck, licking his jaw line, his face, his lips, chewing on them as Wally opens his mouth for a kiss.

Wally’s rocking his hips up slowly, slowly—what’s slow for _them_ —as he starts to ache. He’s hot and aching and aroused and he’s feeling the blood rush and he wants so much more than what the man’s hands can offer. He’s whining into Barry’s mouth, a faint complaint without words and when he pulls back to ask, “What,” the man already knows.

Because Wally can’t come with just the man’s hands. Barry knows. But it’s good to tease him first, because Wally can generate a lot of cum, and it makes it so much easier for him to slide his cock inside. So good to tease him first, because Wally’s entire face flushes as he gets more aroused, his cheeks grown dark with arousal, his eyes become sharp and urgent, his bottom lip shakes whenever he gasps and his breathing is heavy, so heavy, like he’s going to cry and suffer otherwise if they don’t go all the way.

That was the reason why they first had sex, too. Barry hadn’t intended it. That was never in the plan. He’d admit that kissing him was inappropriate. But after those following few days, he’d feel himself getting harder every time Wally would kiss him, every time he’d climb into his lap, every time he’d lean against him, throw his arms around his shoulders-

And when Barry had slid a hand down Wally’s pants, caressing him from the outer layer of his underwear; when he felt the moisture, the spots of wetness forming beneath his fingers, cum soaking through the fabric, hot and wet, _slick, slick,_ as he rubbed his fingers against Wally’s desperate cunt- _Slick, slick,_ as he felt his cum on his hands, had never felt anyone get so damn wet before-

He’d caught the scent of it in the air and he’d never wanted so badly to get more intimate, to push his cock inside that wet entrance and feel it, bathe his cock in those fluids and to feel it hot, sticky, warm, wet all around-

 _Slick, slick;_ he finally pulls out his fingers, pausing to rub a small circle around his clit as the boy’s entire body shakes. He taps against it gently as he murmurs against the side of his face, “Is this what you want?” He knows the answer, but he likes to tease. Wally’s voice is tiny and small, “Yes,” with a nod. Barry’s is much more confident, much more collected, “Are you sure?” He knows, he just likes to tease; “Yes,” Wally nods again, “Yes, please.”

Rubbing against his clit in small circles, he repositions himself, raising his legs around the boy’s hips. It’s with some regret that he pauses and reaches over to grab a condom from where he hides them in Wally’s dresser. More than anything, he loves to feel Wally’s cum against his raw skin, but they’ve had a pregnancy scare that sobered them both considerably. Even if it’d given him a spark of excitement he tried—and didn’t completely succeed—to hide. Wally may have been a freak as a boy; he may have been an oddity. But for the small second in time when Barry thought his lover could bring his child into the world, he’d felt a sense of possession and fulfillment and affection and a dizzying sense of overwhelming emotion that made him unsteady on his feet.

But he didn’t need something like that to happen, to love Wally as much as he did. He didn’t need anything that drastic, it just would’ve been nice. It would’ve been special.

And he wasn’t a jerk enough to do that to him. He’d seen the look on the boy’s face, when he said he’d been feeling sick, when he said he wasn’t sure what happened with his last period. He remembered that look of barely contained horror, but he knew better than to take it personally. It didn’t mean Wally didn’t love him in return. He knew that.

He’d never even had to be told that Wally loved him at all. He knew.

He places his cock against Wally's entrance, pressing it against his warm skin, rubbing it along the cum that drips out as it shines and glistens on the head. Wally’s squirming, his entire body is squirming and his face is frowning and he’s pushing his hips, spreading his legs, in a _please, please,_ gesture, hesitant hands on Barry’s shoulders as the man continues to move his cock around in a painfully slow circle, collecting as much cum across its surface as he can, because he loves how it looks, he loves how it smells, he loves the small and wet sounds the friction makes.

Wally’s whining out, “Please, Barry-”

“Don’t say my name like that,” a hushed command.

_Someone might hear you, when you say it slow like that._

Wally knows; he bites his lip and nods, and murmurs more quietly, “Please.”

And in a swift movement, just as Wally begins to relax, Barry places a hand under his leg, pushing it up as he lifts himself and moves forward, pushing the entire length of his cock inside. His lover’s body shakes around him as he slides in; Wally’s shivering and shaking and murmuring something incoherent as he buckles his hips against it, buckles his hips because _oh God_ he forgets how big Barry is, and _Oh God he’s really going all the way in_ , and _Oh God please yes more please yes-_

And when Barry rocks into him, rocks into him more aggressively than usual, the sound of wet sex echoing in their ears, Wally is flushed and he feels so hot and he feels so good that Barry’s finding it difficult to keep a straight face, so he doesn’t try. His eyes glazing over, he licks his own lips before he starts to frown, breathing in a slow pant as he feels the heat, the heat, the heat and the way Wally’s flesh tightens around him whenever he pushes in deeper.

Barry places his hands beneath Wally’s thighs, and lifts him as much as he’ll comfortably bend, lifts his hips as high as he can comfortably go. He holds him steady and pushes in deep, deep, as _deep_ as he can, his balls hitting against Wally’s thighs and ass whenever he thrusts. Wally’s panting, shivering around him and they both know how deep he is right now and they both know that when Wally gives a moan of pain, blissfully aroused pain, they know, _especially_ Barry, that his cock is hitting against his cervix and _oh shit_ what Barry would do if he could push inside it-

Barry knows not to push his luck; he knows it’s unrealistic and absurd and the pain alone would-

But that doesn’t mean he can’t think about it. Doesn’t mean the thought doesn’t drive him crazy. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t make him pant and moan, as his partner trembles in response.

Barry reaches out, and takes one of Wally’s hands as they roam across the bed sheets; he holds it tightly, raising and moving to relocate it. And Wally pauses, a catch in his breath as Barry places his hand over his lover’s clit, pressing his fingers gently over the area, telling him urgently, “Come on, kid,” even as Wally stares back hesitantly, “You know you like it.”

Wally doesn’t say anything back, he just nods.

And as he runs his fingers in small circles around his hot, swollen clit he’s biting his lip again, closing his eyes as he loses his restraint and lets his mouth part, lets a series of small sighs and moans come out, a tumbling series of broken sounds and distorted and desperate pants. “Ah,” he’s rocking his hips to take in as much of Barry’s cock as he can, rocking his hips and shaking every time it pushes in a little too deep, “Ah,” trembling as he runs his fingers in small circles around his clit, feels the sparks of pleasure that shake through his legs as he feels his body tightening. “Ah,” as he stares at Barry, looking up at him to see the man’s face distorted in pleasure, in need, in unfiltered lust he never gets tired of.

Barry closes his eyes, when he comes; he closes his eyes and moans a faint, “ _Wally_ ,” rushed but audible enough to reach the boy’s ears—and only his—as he sighs and exhales slowly.

Time is beginning to speed up; Barry’s pulling out of him.

The first time the man did this, Wally objected, “Wait, you can’t leave me like this,” but now he knows better. Because when the man pulls himself out and takes off his condom, his cum-filled condom and tosses it into the trashcan against the far wall—even if he knows he shouldn’t throw it, because one time he missed, and what a _mess_ that made—Wally knows what’s coming next. He keeps his legs spread open, waiting for his lover to return to him.

And when Barry moves back down and settles in, as he perches himself between his legs, face staring at up him from just inches away from his hot, moist cunt, Wally is already nervous.

He doesn’t know why. He never knows why. It’s not the first time they’ve done this. Nowhere near it. But Wally has a way of coming in such an embarrassing way, moaning and crying and-

Barry murmurs a quiet, “I love you,” as he leans forward, running his tongue along the edge of his swollen clit, teasing with a circle around it. Wally shivers; his entire body shivers as Barry moves one of his hands in, pushing and sliding those two fingers back inside his stretched entrance. His tongue begins to roam and it explores the folds, caressing around where his fingers are working him, tasting every inch of his sensitive skin. There’s something erotic about catching a taste of his lover’s cum as it pools around his fingers; something so painfully erotic he feels himself stiffening again, just slightly, just slightly as he starts to hear Wally breathing deeper, more erratic, more rushed.

And again with the “Ah” sighs, Barry uses his free hand to massage his clit, small circles, small circles, “Ah, ah,” he slides his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue, pushing in as far as he can, “Ah,” this one’s more unsteady, as he licks his lover’s cunt like it’s his mouth, exploring, tasting, caressing, “A-a-h,” with a shiver, the scent of _Wally_ is overwhelming, there’s cum on his lips, on his chin, or the edge of his nose as he licks more aggressively, turning his face at a better angle to move in deeper. Tasting cum the moment it leaks out, drowning in the scent, feeling it dry on his face, fingers caressing his clit, caressing, caressing as his tongue continues to prod deep, as deep as he’s ever been before; before Wally he never wanted to taste the _inside_ like this before, before Wally he never wanted to know what it was like-

But the way the boy moans and shakes, the way he’s desperate for more, the way he pants and cries and presses a hand over his own mouth to stifle the sound-

His tongue is deep inside him, as far as it’ll go, when Wally comes. He tenses around him, tenses like he’s fucking him, tenses and grows hot and warm and wet as Barry feels the drops collecting in his mouth, feels drops collecting around his lips, feels spare drops running down his chin as he’s caressing and licking his lover through his orgasm.

And when Wally’s done, when he calms down and regulates his breathing back to normal Barry pulls back, giving his cunt a final lick and a final kiss to his clit before he sits up. Wally stares up at him with a kind of awe, from behind heavy and tired eyes as a small grin sneaks onto his face. He asks with a small murmur, “Tissue?”

Barry gives him a brief glance, as he smiles back at him, and instead crawls on top of him again, leaning over him intently, their faces only inches apart.

Wally can see, can smell his come drying on the man’s skin; he frowns at him for a moment, perplexed.

Barry murmurs, “Help me clean up,” as he teasingly licks at Wally’s lips.

Wally murmurs a surprised, “O-oh,” before he quickly collects himself. Despite his nervous look, he quickly nods, “Okay,” as he leans up, hesitantly licking across a particularly cum-stained trail on the man’s face. Barry closes his eyes, leaning into him as Wally continues his licking, tasting and cleaning him like a dog, as he winds his arms around the man’s shoulders, tugging their bodies closer together as his tongue travels, replacing the sticky and coarse tracks of cum with the unique and cool feel of his spit drying on his skin as he cleans him devotedly, dutifully-

When his tongue travels across Barry’s lips, he opens his mouth and pulls him into a kiss.

Wally sighs into it, pressing his hands firmly against Barry’s back, and almost without thinking, he raises his hips to press against Barry’s tired, but gradually swelling cock. During the kiss, Wally pauses to shiver as he feels the familiar tease of its head against his entrance, round and hot and smooth-

“Already?” Barry asks with some exasperation.

“I, um,” Wally can’t justify it. But he still wants. He still wants. When in doubt, blame the speed… something. Blame the speed _something_ , he doesn’t know exactly how or why but-

That’s a part of why they have sex so often; because time slows, because they can fit more than one round in a single night. Because his hormones race fast and his body recovers and his sex drive rises again to the surface-

Barry breaks the kiss, to kiss Wally’s neck, as his lover opens and spreads his legs. Barry slides a hand down, to spread the lips of his cunt apart, as he starts to prod against him gently, and with a hushed murmur, he cautions, “I want to go bare this time.”

Wally flinches a little, but it’s not from that; he’s flinching because what’s happening down there feels so _good_ and-

But still he says, “Please don’t.”

Barry kisses him on the face and nods, “Okay, I won’t.”

Maybe someday…

This time, he hurries with the condom; he doesn’t want to waste any time. For some variety he turns Wally flat onto his stomach, as his lover tucks his legs beneath himself.

Barry murmurs, “But if you ever want that, Wally…”

“Mm,” it’s more of a sound than a response, because Barry’s pressing his cock against his entrance again, and it’s _definitely_ hard and growing large again and-

“It’d better be me,” as he pushes in.

Wally moans against the bed sheets, suppressing the sound against them as he nods, he just nods and starts to whimper the instant Barry starts to move. This time he doesn’t need to touch himself, because every time Barry pushes in, he can _feel_ his cock travel, in this position he can feel every inch of him and the friction as he moves in and back a little ways, in and back-

Barry growls, an uncharacteristic but _oh God it turns him on_ growl in his voice, “You’re mine, Wally.”

Wally nods, a broken, “Yes,” as he closes his eyes, pushing his hips down to meet his uncle’s swollen cock as it pushes up again, _ouch, ow_ , it’s pushing against the cervix again, ow, he’s being so rough this time, so rough-

“Soon as you’re ready,” Barry’s voice is rough and coarse and low, “You’re giving me a baby,” with another push, a sudden and forceful thrust that makes Wally cry out in pain. “Right here,” as he pushes against the cervix.

Wally’s panting desperately, “Y-yes,” panting desperately because _Oh God_ he loves it when Barry sounds like that, _how does he sound like that, so rough and so_ \- He’s not thinking straight; he can’t. He’s barely breathing, “Take it off,” with a quiet whimper.

“What,” Barry murmurs back.

“Take it off.”

It’s absurd and it’s stupid and it’s irresponsible. It doesn’t make sense. But they’ve never made sense.

They fuck each other up. Wally fucks with Barry’s self control and Barry fucks with Wally’s common sense. And the more Barry fucks with him, the more Wally’s thinking that it’s not so bad, being his uncle’s lover. It’s not so bad...

Barry pauses; he pulls back, and out. A quick rush, a single moment when Wally feels empty.

And when Barry slides back in, his bare cock sparks friction the entire way as it travels inside.

Wally whimpers against the bed, “Yes,” as Barry pushes in deep, back to that place of pleasure and pain, as he’s hitting against the cervix and everything is right in the world- “Yes.”

And while they make love, Wally keeps thinking back to when he skipped his period, back to when he felt a horror he’d never known before, thinking that if Barry knew, when Barry found out, when Barry knew, then maybe he wouldn’t want him anymore and maybe he’d never accept it and maybe he’d never love him back and-

He’s feeling that if they did it again, this time they’d get it right.

It’s not logical and it’s not reasonable and it’s not normal. But this is just between them. They could handle the consequences later.

Because Barry loves Wally and Wally loves Barry and that makes a lot of terrifying things much more okay than they ever could be.

When Barry comes inside Wally, and he feels the cum filling him up, feels it soaking him with warmth and heat as it pools up, more and more, more and more of it than he’d ever realized-

All he can think is, “I love you,” as he sighs, face pressed against the sheets.

“I love you too,” a faint murmur as he leans down and kisses him between the shoulders.

To Hell with the consequences. This moment is theirs.


End file.
